The present invention relates to mining equipment and specifically, a delivery and removal system for transporting, installing, and removing belts used with mining equipment.
Belts are used in conjunction with mining equipment in order to remove material or debris from a mining site. As the mine site is established, the mining equipment must be adjusted or moved. In order for the mining equipment to be adjusted, the belts are often installed, removed, and reinstalled, which is a difficult, strenuous, and time-consuming process.